Twenty Three
by Broody-N-Cheery-4Ever
Summary: BL One Shot... 23 minutes was all it took. 23 minutes for Lucas' whole world to change. Read and Review xoxo


Hello Guys! Okay so this is a one shot/song fic that I recently wrote. I was feeling down about the latest eppys of One Tree Hill, so this is what I did. Also, if any of you read Sometimes All You Need is One, A chapter should be up there soon as well. Well here it is... Enjoy! xoxox

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters...

* * *

**  
Twenty-Three:**

Lucas Scott stared at the computer screen in front of him. The light softly illuminating his features in the darkness of his bedroom. He was tired. His eyes were begging to close, to shut out the sight of the world, yet the words on the screen kept him conscious.

It was almost three a.m. … 2:53:46. Despite the fact that he had school in the morning, he couldn't sleep, no matter how much it pleaded to him. He promised himself that in six minutes, fourteen seconds, he would turn his laptop off and attempt to rest, for his own sake. Though he wasn't sure how well that would work. His dreams lately had been clouded with a familiar image … all too familiar … an image he couldn't keep out of his head, during his dreams both day and night.

2:55:32. Lucas continued to type, as if his life depended on it. Words forming with every letter. Those words gradually forming sentences. Those sentences turning into paragraphs. All before his very eyes. Anything was better than the face that would be burning into his mind had he allowed his eyes to close.

2:59:11. Lucas finished his chapter and began to drag his mouse towards the minute 'x' in the corner of the window. Saving his latest work before doing so of course. His eyes were taken off the screen for a moment after hearing a knock at his door.

Who the hell would be out this late on a Thursday night (technically Friday morning)? Let alone be knocking on _his _door. Distracted from whatever he was doing before, Lucas took his computer off his lap, and laid it on the desk next to his bed.

Standing with his face to the door, he debated whether or not he should open it. He could crawl into his bed quickly and pretend he was asleep. Or at least pretend that he didn't hear the knock. Maybe he hadn't. It _was_ three a.m. He could have just imagined it. At that moment his eyes caught sight of the doorknob turning slightly and the door, slowly and silently protruding forward.

Lucas inhaled deeply at the sight of the person standing before him… The person who had been invading his dreams for weeks… The person, who less than three months ago, he had called his girlfriend… Brooke Davis.

"Hey Luke," she said simply. She smiled, showing off her world famous dimples… the ones that made Lucas' knees weak every time he saw them.

Lucas was stunned. A million thoughts were running through his head. A million questions. He managed to breathe, "Hey".

Lucas looked at her. There was something about her tonight, something different. She looked hesitant… shy even. 'Brooke Davis is never shy,' Lucas thought to himself.

"I was.. Umm.. Driving around town, and I… I really don't know how I ended up here." She avoided looking him in the eye.

Lucas furrowed his brow, "Brooke… It's three o'clock in the morning. What were you doing driving around town?"

Brooke grinned. "I couldn't sleep. So I took a drive down to the rivercourt. It's where I do my best thinking."

Lucas smiled as well, knowing that he, too, found the Rivercourt to be his place of inspiration. He loved to go down there, sit on the picnic table, and just watch the water and the glow of the lights beyond it. It gave him clarity in the times of his deepest frustration. Recently he found himself returning there more and more often.

She shifted to one foot as she continued, "Anyway… I ended up here. I didn't even think that you were awake," Brooke laughed nervously, "Lucky me, huh?"

"Why are you here, Brooke?" Lucas replied bluntly. He didn't mean for it to come out harsh, but it had. He just needed to know.

Brooke didn't answer instantly. Instead she looked around his room, remembering the surroundings. It seemed like forever since she had been there, but it felt good… It felt like home. She sat at the edge of his bed, feeling the familiar, soft material underneath her fingertips.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before whispering, "How's Peyton?"

Lucas looked at her questioningly. He took this moment to sit next to her on the bed, "Brooke, you didn't come here at 3 a.m. to ask me about Peyton. What's wrong?" He spoke quietly.

Brooke turned her head towards Lucas and locked his gaze with hers, the first time since she came. Lucas could see the hurt welling up in her eyes, and he was sure that she could see the desperation in his. She turned her head back, unable to keep focus on him. She repeated, "How is she?"

"She's… ah, great," Lucas said defeated.

"That's good That's really good," Brooke continued to look at the opposite wall, "You're good for her you know. She's really lucky to have you."

"Brooke, I _need_ you to tell me what's wrong."

Lucas saw a tear run down Brooke's cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.

"I dreamt of you last night."

"What?" Lucas questioned. He knew exactly what she had said, but he needed to make sure he had heard it correctly. He hadn't really expected what had come out of her mouth.

"Actually, I've been dreaming of you for a while. It doesn't end. And I know I shouldn't because you're with Peyton now and everything. But I just really need it to stop and I don't know how to do that."

_**I have felt for sure last night  
That once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me**_

Lucas was stunned. How could she have been dreaming of him too? He felt that it couldn't have been real, that she wasn't sitting next to him, telling him the things he so desperately wanted to hear. Yet it felt so right that she was there. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The way that the tears that were again welling up in her eyes. The way her lip was quivering. He wished that he could console her, but he couldn't. He was with Peyton now.

"Brooke… I don't know what to say," Lucas whispered after a few moments.

Brooke turned to him again and smiled, "You don't have to say anything. In fact it's best that you don't say anything. That's not what I came here to tell you, and if you say anything, I might not be able to say it" Brooke stepped off the bed and began to pace the room.

"Please Brooke. You know you can tell me,"

"Lucas I'm leaving," Brooke blurted out.

Lucas squinted his eyes, trying to understand the statement just thrown at him, "Wh-what?"

"I'm leaving Tree Hill. My dad, he got promoted to a job in Colorado. They said they'd understand if I wanted to stay here. Considering the fact that school will be ending in like two months, and I've already lived in Tree Hill a year by myself, and all my friends are here, and it'd be hard to pick up and move… God, I'm rambling. You of all people should know that I do this when I'm nervous, so I'll give you a chance to speak now."

Brooke looked at Lucas, biting her bottom lip. She waited for him to say something… anything. He stayed silent.

So many things were running through Lucas' mind, it would have taken the rest of the week to straighten them out. He wasn't sure if he should say congratulations… hug her… kiss her… or just break down and cry.

"So I guess if you're not going to say anything, then I'll keep going," Brooke said humorously. Lucas thought it was just like Brooke to make light of the situation, "I decided that I needed to make a clean break… away from everything here. I feel that this is a really good opportunity for me, despite the whole school mess and my grades, but I can figure that out when I get there. I kinda realized that I don't belong here anymore. I mean, You have Peyton, and Haley has Nathan and the baby on the way. Rachel is a mess to be around. And plus, we both know that Naley's kid could do without Aunty Brooke's influences."

"Brooke, what are you talking about? Why are you saying that you don't belong here anymore! Of course you do! There will always be space in our lives for you. And if not them, you'll always be in _my _life. And Haley and Nathan's son would be lucky as hell to have you in his life."

_**I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
I won't always love these selfish things  
I won't always live not stopping**_

"I'm sorry Lucas." Brooke's breathing soon turned into quiet sobs.

Lucas jumped off the bed and quickly made his way to her. His hands instinctively making their way to her shoulders, rubbing them to calm her. He whispered, "Sorry? For what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry that I'm leaving. I'm sorry that I wont be here to see the baby be born. I'm sorry that I lost my best friend itwice/i because of you! I'm sorry that I kept you from being with Peyton. I'm sor-"

"-Brooke"

"No! I need to say this! I'm sorry that I was so insecure. I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you that I loved you, because I loved for so long Lucas… so long! But most of all, I'm sorry that I didn't fight for _you_… Fight for _us_! I was a hypocrite Lucas. I begged you to fight for me, when I couldn't turn around and do the same for you. I'm so sorry."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled the sobbing Brooke into his shoulder. He stroked the back of her hair, while her tears soaked the fabric of his shirt. He didn't care.

He could feel her warm breath on his neck, and he could smell the beautiful scent of her hair. Oh how he missed that smell. Right there, right in that moment all he could care about was the girl breaking down in his arms.

_**It was my time to decide  
I knew this was our time  
No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me only you**_

They stood there, for what seemed like an eternity, neither one wanting to let go first, but both knowing one of them had to.

Brooke had been the one to do it. She kept her head down, probably for the fact of Lucas seeing her red, swollen eyes. No matter what, Lucas still would have found her beautiful.

Brooke wiped her eyes, looked at Lucas, and let out a small laugh, "God, I'm a sap" Lucas couldn't help but laugh as well, she always knew the right thing to say to ruin a moment.

"Listen," Lucas whispered as he tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear, "I understand why you want to leave. But it doesn't mean I want you to. Look what you could have here, because we both know this isn't over between us."

"Yeah Lucas, I do know. And it's _always_ gonna be there… us. We were great while we lasted, but we can't be anything more… not now. Think of Peyton. I promised myself that I would not be the other woman. I cant be, because I know how it feels Lucas. And it hurts… It hurts like hell."

_**You sit alone forever  
You wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?**_

Brooke turned around to walk out the door. She reached for the handle, but for some reason, it wouldn't turn. Maybe her heart wouldn't let it. She turned back to face Lucas, tears glistening in her eyes.

Lucas searched for something to say. He knew it was there, somewhere. Something that could change all this… Something that could make up for all the words he had forgotten to say during the end of their relationship.

"Brooke," Lucas looked deep into her eyes, "… I love you…"

For a second, Lucas could have sworn he saw happiness shine through her eyes. Brooke gave him a grin, "I know. That's the reason I need to leave Luke, because I love you too. But this isn't our time. We're not right for each other… not right now," Brooke glanced at Lucas' still running computer, noticing the program still open on the screen, "Your story is really great you know. I read it one day that you were in the shower. The story of your life, huh? Who knew Tree Hill had so much drama!," Brooke said, trying to lighten the conversation. Lucas just stood there, staring at her, "Just promise me one thing okay?"

Lucas mustered up enough strength to say, "Anything."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow before stating, "Our chapter is over for now. But who knows! There could be some huge plot twist that could lead us back here… Just don't write in our ending too soon okay?"

Lucas smiled and for the first time that night, he understood everything. He nodded, "I promise," Brooke opened the door, "Oh, and Brooke…"

She held onto the doorknob and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"People that are meant to be together _always_ find their way in the end."

Remembering her own words, Brooke slowly walked out of the room with a smile on her face, shutting the door behind her. Lucas was left, standing in the middle of his room, with a sense of hope in his heart.

He glanced at his clock. 3:22 a.m.

23 minutes. That was all it took. 23 minutes for his entire world to shift. Brooke had been gone less than 30 seconds and he was already missing her. But he knew that he would see her again. With that thought, he turned off his computer, and crawled into his bed, hoping for the sight of a familiar face in his dreams.

_**I'm here, I'm now, I'm ready,  
Holding on tight  
**_

_**Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine.**_

* * *

So there it was! Review please!!! I'll love you for it!! Maybe I could make a sequel if you review enough...

Brittany oxox


End file.
